Complication
by charmablewolf
Summary: Misty & Gary can't wait to welcome a new member into their family. But can a bad experience ruin their chance, and their relationship?


_Complication_

_A 'Pokemon' Two-shot_

_I'd always felt as though something was pulsing through me. _Telling me to keep going, faster and faster. I could never slow down; never stop, for fear of being surpassed. But here in this room, it felt as though someone's grabbed a remote and pushed the paused button. Seconds move at a snails pace, making hours feel like centuries. There's a part of me that hates this feeling, a part that's afraid.

I never stayed in one place, or focused on one moment for long, much less both at once. The feeling is suffocating, and I feel my toes twitch beneath my chair, itching to move just as they had so many years ago. But I stay. I'm still beside her; I can feel the warmth of her hand in mine. She's frightened. Her eyes are closed, though her shoulders tremble. I try to speak, to whisper her name, but nothing comes out.

For once I, Gary Oak, am tongue-tied.

She hisses as another contraction hits her, her hand closing tighter around mine. "Gary!" she squeaks, her voice high, "Ow, it hurts."

"Hold on," I finally choke out. I want to add more, but I can't. The experience is as new to me as it is to her. The flow of feelings that engulf me is overwhelming and for someone-like me; dubbed expressionless and angry, it's hard to control them.

She gives another shriek, and then a sigh, and something in side of me releases a breath I didn't realize I was holding.

A doctor stands, something bundled in his arms. It's strange, as I heard no crying, no sound. He rushes from the room, taking the bundle with him. I brush it off, as nothing more than normal procedure. Misty stirs from beside me. A groan escapes her pursed lips, "Am I done?"

"I believe so," I respond, looking for another doctor to confirm, "Welcome back to the living."  
"Gee thanks."

"You did good, Misty," I smile, wiping her matted hair from her brow, "How do you feel?"

"Like I was hit by a truck."

We both laugh. It's odd for me to feel so light-hearted, and Misty knows it. It's as though someone's injected me with that happy-gas from the dentist's office. I feel as though I'm ballooning up with it, and if I smile any more I might just float away.

"It's nice to see you happy," Misty grins, reaching up to stroke my cheek, "What do you think it is? Boy or girl?"

"Hoping for a boy," I snort, showing her crossed fingers, "But I'll keep her."

Misty laughs again. We were so caught up in our high; we didn't notice the hush that had fallen over the delivery room.

The doctor that had taken our bundle had returned to the room, his hands empty. I could feel my expression darken at this. Something was off; the air had become incredibly tense. Almost suffocating. I narrowed my eyes at the young doctor.

Misty, noticing my change, tried to sit up, hoping to see what was bothering me.

"Gary?" she asked, pulling my arm gently, "Honey, what's wrong?"

I stood from my chair, softly tugging my arm away from her.

"Nothing," I reassured, "I have to check something. Just close your eyes and relax. You've been through a lot."

Misty gave me one of her looks. You know the one I'm talking about, where her eyes narrow and her lips curl. Basically her I'm-not-buying-that face.

I get up and walk towards the doctor from earlier. Upon seeing me approaching I watch, as face grows pale.

"I-I n-need to s-speak-k to y-you," he whimpers softly, not meeting my eyes. Instead he focuses on the tilting below us, his hands neatly folded outside his pockets.

I don't respond, but follow him out into the hall. There's something about his eyes. The way he won't look at me with them makes my heart climb up in my throat. I feel it sitting there like a rock. I try to swallow, but it's like gargling pins. I can't.

The dread creeps closer, clinging to me.

I don't want to hear his next words, but I do.

"M-Mr. Oak, I'm sorry. But there's been a complication."

A-a complication.

But they can fix a complication right? May he's just worried about the cost.

I try to voice that I could afford whatever it be, but something stops me.

"The baby passed on during the process."

He reaches out to touch my shoulder, but I flinch away.

"I'm so sorry."


End file.
